The proposed study is of the relations between conversion, testimonial and faith healing in fundamentalist groups in the Southeast United States. The site is in and around Durham, N.C. The method is phenomenological in that focus is on the religious service itself, analyzed in terms of its own form and the categories of its participants. It appears that the literature on faith healing, though vast, does not include this type of careful exegesis of the rite of healing (or testimonies recounting healing) as symbolic forms bearing their own meanings; instead, the literature has been either annecdotal or has reduced the healing to external categories, such as the psychiatric or sociological. The investigators have already done several months of preliminary observation and interpretation of both healing and non-healing services and are now prepared for the more intensive recording and analysis that the proposed study requires. The significance of the proposed study is both practical and theoretical. Theoretical significance lies broadly in the vexed area of conceptualizing relations between body and mind, personality and culture -- relations which faith healing and conversion display intensely. Practical significance lies in the importance of understanding faith healing as an alternative health delivery system.